You Can't Control Hearts
by Graysin
Summary: Angela moves into a farm with her sister with the hope of a better life. But will the fact that she has to pretend to be something she's not ruin everything?  Basically a cross-dressing romance with AngelaxLuke and a little MollyxChase


**A/N: So yeah, this is my first Fanfic so I hope my writing doesn't wallow in lameness… o.o; This is also my first time writing a piece that I intend to finish so it would be nice to have a little encouragement to keep going. That means review please :) positive reinforcement would be really nice right any way this is an Angela/Akari x Luke fanfic mixed with a little Molly/Hikari x Chase…  
><strong>**Enjoy :)**

…**Oh yeah the disclaimer. I do not own any of the harvest moon characters or games. But it would be pretty cool if I did. o.O**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1- From Angela to Adrian<strong>_

_Angela's POV-_

I've always hated the ocean. Its independent and out of my control, and I've always liked to be able to take control in case the situation got out of hand. But when it came to choosing between my old home or the island we were sailing to now I would gladly choose the island. Even if my sister had to give me an extra-large dose of Benadryl to get on the boat.

My twin sister, Molly, was the first person I saw when I woke up from my drug induced sleep, then a weird man with his eyes to far apart. And then the sea.

When I saw the big bunch of blue for as far as the eye could see, I clutched the rails of the boat until my knuckles were red and white. "Are you okay Adrian," Molly asked me.

I looked at her confused. Clearly I had missed something, why did Molly just call me Adrian. "um, Molly what are we doing," I inquired running a hand through my hair and finding it to be a lot shorter then I recall it being.

"Don't you remember Angela," molly whispered, so the strange man couldn't hear, "You're in disguise right now. Come on Angela I didn't give you such a big dose of Benadryl that you forgot what you're doing did I."

Oh, now I remember where we're going and what I'm doing. I hit my forehead on the railing and gave Molly a side-ways glare. "You did give me a lot and I strictly remember telling you that it was too big a dose to begin with. Did you even read the label before force feeding me pills!" I screamed not caring if the awkward old man, who seemed to be the ships captain, heard me. It wasn't like me being drugged was something he didn't know.

"How was I supposed to know that I could find the right dosage on the label" she pouted.

I was about to give her a harsh retort, when I looked past her to see a speck of land on the blue sea growing in the distance. My death grip on the rail slightly relaxed and I stood up to take in our new home.

"So Adrian," Molly said, looking at the island by my side. "are you ready for what you've gotten us into?"

She said Adrian again. I guess it was going to be a name I would get used to. Taking a deep I said "you bet I am."

But hell was I wrong.

* * *

><p><em><span>Molly POV-<span>_

Angela is so funny when she's all drugged up, and the things she says in her sleep are hilarious, in a 'that makes no sense' sort of way.

But it was her idea for me to drug her to get on the boat, her idea to go to live on an island, and her brilliant idea to become a tranny.

It all started with Angela wanting us to move away from our abusive home. And as much as I wanted to get out of there, I knew the chance for us to find a home now a days, that would accept two girls who just finished high school and are not planning to go to college, were slim to none. Then the factor for us to be able to find a way to make a steady income was hard too.

When I had given up hope, Angela, being the 'never give up' type of control freak that she is, found a strange solution to the problem.

A 'mayor Hamilton' was offering up a nice piece of farmland for a pretty cheap sum. The only problem was the fact that he would only sell the property to a guy. In other words he was 'a (_insert bad word here_) sexist pig who didn't want any women to be able to buy his (_insert bad word here_) land.' For the record though, that's actually Angela's way of describing the man, I wouldn't ever go so far as to call someone a pig or anything else for that matter.

But even if he was a 'pig', Angela thought our best way to get away from our lives was on that island. Where the mayor had his land up for grabs, and she was not going to give it up that easily.

So she traded her skirt for shorts, her bra for a strap, and cut her pixie hair to a style that gave her hair a feathery look and fell only past her ears a little. In other words she looked like a scrawny boy, and it made me laugh the first time she came home dressed like that. But when she told me she was going to be a boy so she could buy the Mayors land I stopped laughing and gave her a skeptical look.

To make a long story short me and Angela had a little fight over what could go wrong, and Angela's only defense was 'what do I have to lose'. She kept saying 'I' as if it was only her who was going to be in trouble, but in the end I gave in. After all I'm not a fan of arguing, and my crazy sister could keep on going for hours.

So I went along with her plans and started calling her Adrian because she reminded me of a character in a book I had read recently, with her being all 'secretive identity' and 'transformation' and stuff. All she needed now was a lonely-dorky boy to change her back into a girl… maybe she could find one at our new home.

Now wouldn't that be something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the first chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. o_o; I promise the next one will be longer… (sigh) But now that I read through it, it seems more like a prologue then a chapter… But either way it's the beginning. :) **

**Anyway, this story does have cross-dressing in it, mainly b/c I looked all through most of the harvest moon section of Fan fiction but couldn't find any cross-dressing romances (I've always thought those types of romances were the funniest to read about… ex. Girl got Game(manga), She's the Man(movie), etc.). So I decided to write my own. :) But if there are any harvest moon purists out there who don't want me to continue this story I'll just stop.  
><strong>**No harm done. :)  
><strong>**But I hope anyone reading this will like it.  
><strong>**And if you do read this please… REVIEW!  
><strong>**No grammar or spelling check reviews please D: I already know I'm barely passing English…:(**

**Oh yeah and if anyone can find a h/m fanfic that has cross-dressing that doesn't have Julius in it… (he creeps me out… sorry Julius fans…)  
><strong>**Then please write the title in a review so I can look it up. :D**

**Until next time from the girl in the corner with a computer, Graysin…**


End file.
